


Someday You Will Be Loved

by csi_sanders1129



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/pseuds/csi_sanders1129





	Someday You Will Be Loved

Someday You Will Be Loved

 **  
_Random thing I started forever ago. Finally finished. Um, the boys aren't mine. Orginals are. Enjoy!_   
**

* * *

_Castiel has been protecting Dean since before he was even born. Dean doesn't know it, and if things go to plan, he never will. Dean will feel safe, and he'll trust the angel with his life, but he won't know why._

The first time was in January of 1979. The 24th to be precise.

Mary Winchester was seven months along in her first pregnancy. She and John were both so happy to be starting their family - especially after the loss of Mary's parents just six years earlier.

"John!" She called, searching the house for her husband, who was nowhere to be found. Somewhat surprising for such an early hour on a weekend. She did, however, discover a note taped to the fridge. ' _Went to get the brakes checked in the Impala. Be back soon, love you.'_ It said, and she had to smile.

She decided that she'd take the opportunity to run some errands of her own - mainly going to the supermarket to pick up her latest craving, peanut M&M's. Aside from that she also had to run to the bank and pick up some pet food for their cat.

Pulling on her coat, she headed out, deciding to walk the two blocks to the main street of the town. It was a cold day, and it had snowed two days prior, but the sidewalks were ice free and her jacket was suitably warm. The trip only took a few moments, and then she went about her errands. She hit the supermarket first, purchasing the delicious candy that her baby would surely be born addicted to, as well as a bottle of water for her walk. Then the bank, and finally the pet shop.

One of the local kids, Scott Matthews, offered to carry the bags for her and she agreed.

They'd just stepped onto the street when a car went whizzing by them, swerving to avoid hitting the both of them. Scott had tried to stop it, but Mary had fallen, landing hard on her front.

The boy looked frantic, but then a stranger appeared, instructing him to go get help while he took over. The stranger moved quickly, carefully rolling the woman onto her back and lifting her into his arms. She was hysterical, wailing about how she could not, would not lose her baby.

"You won't. " He said, and offered a small reassuring smile just before he took off running toward the small hospital as fast as he could, as if she weighed nothing in his arms.

Seven long hours later, John Winchester was sitting by his wife in one of the labor and delivery rooms, their newborn son in his arms. Dean Winchester, born January 24th, 1979, weighing in at 5.4 pounds.

"The nurse said he wasn't breathing at first," John said, smiling down at his son. "But then, it was like something just spurred him into life and he let out a wail so loud they probably heard it a mile away."

"I'm so glad he's okay." Mary sighed, her finger encased in her son's strong grip. "I was so scared when I fell... "

John nodded. "If you hadn't gotten here as quickly as you did..."

Her brow furrowed, her mind still fuzzy from the blur of events. "How did I get here?"

"Ambulance?" John suggested, having only heard the news through Scott Matthews, who'd come running towards his car at top speed on his way back from the garage.

She shook her head. "No, I... I felt like I was flying." She laughed. "I must have been delusional."

"It doesn't matter much if you teleported here. What's important is that you're both okay."

The figure in the shadows watched on, eyes never leaving the small bundle. "You're going to be the death of me, little one." Castiel said, before he vanished out of sight.

Dean was two and half the next time he was in need of Castiel's intervention. The little boy was at daycare while Mary and John were at work. A neighbor's house. And adventurous little Dean had found an unlocked gate in the backyard.

Mrs. Cain, the nice old lady who watched him had not noticed his disappearance.

The little boy wandered into the woods behind the row of houses, stopping to play in a pile of leaves as he went. But, the toddler was unaware that he was being watched. And not just by his protector. A demon was lurking in the woods, waiting for just such an opportunity. It was, after all, why he had had someone unlock the gate for him.

"Dean." A voice whispered in the trees, and the toddlers head snapped up to see who had caught him somewhere he knew he wasn't supposed to be. No one was around. "Deaaaan." It whispered again.

Green eyes wide and searching, the boy still found nothing, and he stepped back towards the house on unsteady feet, falling to land once again in the pile of leaves. "'Ello?"

Suddenly, the air around Dean got cold, and he could see his breath. A figure swept towards him, but another grabbed him up before it could reach him, muttering words Dean did not understand. It seemed that they flew back toward the yard in just seconds.

Castiel heaved a sigh as he replaced the child on the other side of the fence, safely within the iron bars that would keep the demon at bay until it could be destroyed. "Don't wander off again, little one." He warned, before he disappeared. The gate was locked.

Mrs. Cain never did believe he'd left the yard so much as met some sort of danger in the woods, and eventually Dean forgot all about it.

The next time is nearly five years later. Dean, now a proud and responsible seven year old was left to entertain his 3 year old brother. Pastor Jim was just inside the church, still in earshot, and their father was off doing whatever it was he did.

"Sammy..." Dean chided, catching his brother's arm as the toddler tried to grab onto a buzzing yellow jacket. "Don't."

"Why, Dee?" Sammy asked, sulking like the stubborn three year old he was.

"Just don't, okay?" Dean answered in all his wisdom, attention still on his baby brother even as he flipped casually through one of the car magazines Pastor Jim had given him.

Sam plopped down in the grass in front of Dean and played with a toy truck instead, mollifying Dean's concern over the buzzing yellow jacket. He swatted the thing away from himself and paid no further mind to the insect.

For a moment.

You see, because Dean had never been stung by a wasp or other similar flying insect, he'd previously been unaware of his reaction to such thing.

"Dee?" Sammy asked, eyes staring quite concernedly up at his brother. "Dee? Dee, you 'kay?"

Dean's eyes were wide in something akin to pure terror and his hand gripped at his throat in desperation. When he'd swatted the bee away, it must have stung him. He wheezed as his throat contracted in protest, and young Dean fell to his knees even as little Sammy started wailing.

One of the members of the church happened to be exiting the building. The man spotted the sight before him and sprung into action, quickly approaching the two children.

Sammy was crying, and Dean's lips were turning blue. The stranger knelt down beside the two boys, and called out to another man exiting the building. The man's name was Mark, and it was the first time he'd been to church in years. The man was there for a purpose, the stranger - Castiel - knew. Mark had a daughter with a condition that required he carry shots of epinephrine with him - which is just what Castiel needed him to do now.

"You a doctor?" The other man asked the concerned stranger, and automatically, Castiel nodded without really absorbing the question. "Alright." And he stuck the needle into Dean's leg just as Pastor Jim came barreling out of the church to see what was going on.

"You there!" He shouted as Castiel. "What are you doing? Dean? Dean!" He ran over to John's boys, where Dean was just coming back to life, half held in Castiel's form's arms. "What happened?"

"Tha man saved Dee!" Sammy declared happily, having recognized that something had indeed been wrong and that it had changed when the stranger had helped him. "Thank youse!"

Castiel nodded. "I'm a doctor." He lied. "He'll be okay. Get him to the hospital to be sure."

And just like that he was gone again.

There was another time when Dean was nearly fifteen or so. One of the last time's Castiel was allowed to intercede. Once Dean went out on his own - hunting away from John on occasion, all Castiel could do was watch from the sidelines and hope all that was supposed to happen did indeed occur.

They were at Langston High School in New Jersey. Home of the mighty Knights. Sam was in the middle school down the street and Dean, a freshman, was busy rebelling against the math professor who had it out for him and simultaneously managing to somehow piss off the captain of the football team. Not one of the boy's brightest days ever.

Dean had had to stay after school for detention - really, Mr. Riley lamented, if he would just do his homework - and the aforementioned pissed off jock, Kevin, his name was, waited for him.

"For a new kid here, you don't have much respect for the way things work around here." Kevin growled, two of his buddies shadowing him. "So, if you're gonna be causing trouble, you're gonna have to deal with me."

Stubborn teenager through and through, Dean blinked. "Sorry, I'm waiting for you to start snapping your fingers or something." He snarked, an eyebrow raised, and a smirk on his face.

"I'll snap my fist in your face, wise guy." Kevin retorted, and charged forward.

Two more guys stepped out from behind Dean, significantly swaying the odds in Kevin's favor. Three to one Dean could take without much of a problem, five was pushing it. He needed to run enough to get at them one on one.

Dean took one step to the side and it was then that he saw the knife glinting in one of the goons' hands. "Dude. What the hell?"

Kevin looked equally surprised by the weapon's presence. "Scott, what are you doing? We're just scaring him a little, not killing him."

The knife was doing a pretty good job of that, Dean thought, as he looked for escape routes. Not really a whole lot available. He didn't want to run, but a knife fight was a whole new level of in trouble Dean really didn't want to deal with.

Luckily, he wouldn't have to.

"If this is not dispersed in five seconds, I'm calling the police." A stern voice announced. And it was Mr. Riley, standing straighter, walking as if he were a new man altogether, and his voice commanding respect.

Castiel watched as his vessel's presence did indeed scare the other boy's off. He nodded to Dean and Dean stared back at him in confusion.

"Mr. Riley, I..."

"You, too. Go." Castiel said, and watched his charge take off. What Dean didn't know was that the boy had indeed intended upon using the weapon had he been given the opportunity.

 _For thirteen years after that, Castiel is forced to stay away and let fate run its course. Dean endures countless injuries in battle, nearly dies of electrocution, then again in a demon-induced car accident, fought off a Djinn, dies about a thousand times while in the Trickster's time loop, and finally succumbs to the hell hounds. And, only after that could Castiel involve himself again._

Which bring us to the most recent time.

Aside from the not so simple task of saving Dean from self-destructing himself when everyone is counting on him - Castiel saved Dean from the depths of Hell itself.

Waiting the five months for the okay and saving his energy for the event - it was not an easy task, even for an angel - had not been easy for him, especially since it had been so long since he'd been able to step in and help Dean. Idly sitting by and watching had damn near killed him. Watching, knowing, what Dean was enduring below - knowing that he was the first of the 66 Seals of the Apocalypse was painful for him as well. But, unlike every other angel in Heaven, Dean was his first and foremost concern. To Castiel, he was everything.

So, when he did finally descend into the bowels and depths of hellfire and tortured souls in search of the one he was after, it was with a purpose. His angelic hand held Dean's shoulder and drew him upward, toward the Earth he would awaken from. Castiel's true form kept away anyone who would dare to oppose him on his quest. An Angel of the Lord claiming what was rightfully his.

"I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." He told Dean later, once the man has risen and established just who was responsible for saving him from eternal damnation. Castiel's own personal Lazarus.

And, until this was all over, this is what Castiel would be doing. Protecting Dean Winchester. For that is the one duty he will never stop - even once he has fallen from grace, as it is destined for him.


End file.
